life as it is
by cartoon girl 4 eva
Summary: What if Zero found Yuki instead of Kaname and grew up with Zero and his family? What if Yuki wasn't a normal vampire?... i know it's a bad summary but it's my first ever fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

* * *

Ten years ago…

Yuki's mum took her to her to a room that had no windows in it sealed from the outside world and were no one could touch them so they thought. Yuki Kuran was an advance pure blood vampire the rarest of her kind and was about to be sealed from her memories and be turned human for her safety.

"Yuki I'm going to place a seal on you that seals all your vampiric powers and…" her mother didn't finished what she was saying before she got shot which made Yuki scream in which caused her to get knocked out by the murder. Lying in cold blood Yuki where she was picked up and carried and placed in the snow in the woods far from her home. Yuki woke up to find wasn't at her home any more but somewhere entirely different. She looked around to find trees surrounding her. Looking around she spotted a figure walking towards her with eyes glowing a dangerous red colour. With the figure coming towards her she saw an older boy walk up towards it and said stuff to the figure with the bright red glowing eyes. But there was a little boy around her age that came behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The little boy had silver hair and amethyst eyes wearing jeans and a jumper.

"Yes, I'm fine but I need to get away from here." she said looking up at the silver headed boy.

"Okay come with me." he reached out for hand and she took it and ran off from the battle field.

When they were far enough from the fighting vampires they stopped running and started to walk. "What's your name?" the boy asked.

"My name is Yuki Kuran. What about you?" she said with smiles that sadden her features.

"Zero Kiriyu and I am a hunter in training." he said stopping so he could look around.

"I'm an advance pureblood vampire, rarest of my kind. And my parents were killed by a normal pureblood vampire named Rido Kuran." Yuki said with teary eyes.

"You can stay with my family if you want?" asked Zero.

"If they will let me." Yuki agreed

"Okay but take my jacket." he said handing her his jacket.

After an hour of walking they got to Zero's house where his parents were waiting for him with his twin brother Ichiru. Walking up to the high set house and opened up to the door and opened it to find his master and parents talking. They went silent once they saw Yuki standing in front of them.

"Zero where have you been and who are you?" said his mother.

"Mum this is Yuki Kuran I saved her from being attacked by a level E and I brought her here to keep her safe." Zero explained to his mother.

"My parents were killed by a pureblood like me named Rido Kuran and I don't know about my brother." Yuki said.

"something seems different about you you're not a normal pureblood are you?" asked Zero's master Toga Yagari as he walked up to them and knelt down in front of Yuki.

"You're right I'm not a normal pureblood. I'm an advance pureblood vampire rarest of my kind." Yuki said.

"Zero why did you bring her here she will cause trouble for the family." said Zero's father.

"Vampires won't be able to since me, because my mother was killed while placing a seal on me and no vampire will be able to since because it wasn't for filled."

"Okay you can stay here for a couple of nights and then we will decide what to do okay. Zero take her to the spare room and make sure you have a good night's rest the both of you." said Zero's mum.

The next day Yuki was sitting in her bed crying because her mother and father were dead and possibly her brother. Zero was also up and walking down the hall way when he heard someone crying automatically knowing who it was he opened the door and walked up to her, hopped on the bed and cuddled Yuki until she stopped crying she may have been five years old but she understood a lot of things like she was never going to see her parents again. Walking past the open door Zero's mum couldn't help but look inside to see the two cuddled up together. Zero's mum walked up to them and sat on the bed with them.

"Yuki would you like to live with us and be a part of our family?" asked his mum

"If it's alright with you?" Yuki said wiping her tears away.

"Zero stay here with Yuki and I'll get breakfast done and we'll go to out for a bit." Zero's mum said.

"Where are we going?" asked Zero

"Yuki would you be able to show me the way to your house?" asked Zero's mum as Yuki nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

* * *

After breakfast they had their showers and got ready for the day out Yuki had no idea what she would see at her home. Would she see her mother's corps or her silver dusty ash? Or her brother's? She was scared that her uncle might still be there waiting for her ready to kill her with one blow to her head or the man who killed her mother would me there. But she was mostly scared of what she might find. On the way to her home Yuki stayed quiet until they got to her home wear she had a sad look on her face. Opening the door which was unlocked with a creek of the door the house sounded like it had been abounded for years until they looked inside. With the polished cleaned like furniture Yuki walked towards a stair case with a bit of hesitation she walked up them with zero and his mum following her they made it to Yuki's room where the door was closed and the smell of blood that reeked Yuki's vampire sense's which her eyes were starting to turn a crimson red. With a twist of the door knob the door opened with a long crick. Zero's mum looked inside to see Yuki's mum laying there face down and a pool of blood surrounding her. Zero's mum walked in side first and told the two children to look around the huge mansion for Yuki's brother. When Zero and Yuki where alone, he held her hand in comfort. Walking to her brother's room Yuki opened the door to find weapons stacked around his room. Yuki had never been his room before and now she knew why he never let her in his room. Looking around Yuki found a weapon that caught her eye one that seemed familiar to her when she grabbed it and held in her hands it extended into a staff rod. Yuki looked at it and saw a name engraved in it, Artemis. It read with curvy writing and a rose bush like vine design on the weapon. Looking around the room in amazement at all the weapons, Zero saw some bags and grabbed them and then started packing them. Yuki looked over to Zero who was packing the weapons into the bags when she saw him pick up a sword that had a stone blade but not any type of stone, a jade stone the only type of blade that could pierce her skin.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at a very busy Zero.

"Packing these weapons to take with us, we can use them." Zero replied.

"Okay but keep that sword away from me." Yuki looked at Zero with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked with a questioning look on his face.

"It's a jaded blade it can pierce my skin." she said looking at the sword with wary eyes.

"Oh, okay so normal silver or Artemis doesn't harm you?"

"Yep." Yuki replied as she walked over to him and helped with the other weapons.

After they had finished packing the weapons they walked around the mansion and found Yuki's parents room they opened the door to find nothing was there not even clothes only a bed with plain white sheets, an empty wardrobe and a dressing table that had a silver chained necklace with a silver heart charm. Yuki walked over and picked up the necklace and placed it her pocket and walked out the door with Zero by her side they then returned to her room where Zero's mum waited for them.

"What's in the bags?" Zero's mum asked looking from the bag to the children.

"Weapons." Zero said holding up the bags with both hands.

"Where did you get that from Yuki?" she asked when she saw the metal rod in Yuki's hand.

"From my brother's room." Yuki said.

"Okay but be careful." Zero's mum said.

When they returned Yuki went back to her new room where she climbed on the bed and closed her eyes and went to sleep for a while. After an hour or more Yuki got woken up by Zero who shook her gently to wake her up. Once Yuki opened her eyes she looked at the clock then at Zero. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times then she became fully awake. Zero handed her the metal rod she found in her brother's room. Yuki took it then hopped off her bed then grabbed his hand and took him with her to their backyard but was stopped by Zero's mother for their dinner. After they had their dinner Yuki, Zero and Ichiru went out into the back yard and played. Yuki was happy that this family took her in as their own even though she was a vampire.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews and i will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

* * *

Six years later…

After a few months Yuki changed her last name to Kiriyu and started to train with zero and Ichiru under Yagari. And was now still training under Yagari but now Yuki's foster mum was packing boxes and wrapping up photos and breakable stuff in newspaper and placed them in the boxes. Zero and Yuki were walking into the lounge room when they saw their mum packing stuff in the boxes.

"Are we moving again?" ask Zero looking at all of the boxes.

"We can't stay in one place for a long time you should know that by now Zero." replied his mum.

"Do you need any help mother?" asked Yuki.

"Yes can you both pack the DVD's and CD's into those boxes over there." said their mother.

"okay." said both of children. Both of them started parking as soon as they got the boxes.

After packing for around half an hour they decided to go out for dinner. Somewhere nice for the family since it was coming up to the last days in the town. After they had all got ready all of them were waiting for one person and that was Yuki. After a few moments Yuki walked down the stairs in a lovely silky black long sleeved dress that went down to her ankles with spiral bead work with black high heels. Zero was the first one to see her and his mouth dropped slightly at the eleven year old girl and his eyes widen. After they had returned the children went to their rooms and got ready for bed then returned to finish packing. While packing Zero and Yuki were mucking around while packing then they both stoped and looked at the door.

"What's wrong you two?" asked their mother.

"There's a vampire coming this way," Yuki said.

"And it's baring its fangs." Zero said then both of the children ran towards the door and opened to find Shizuka Hio walking towards their house.

"Wow I'm impressed you both sensed me before your parents. Clever." said the woman dressed in a formal kimono with bare feet, long silver hair and amethyst eyes that held a mixture of hatred and anger. Running into the snow Zero and Yuki stared at her knowing that she wasn't here for a friendly chat. Shizuka walked towards the two children. She looked at zero and then at Yuki. Knowing they weren't related by blood. "What would the Kuran princess be doing with a family of hunters?" Shizuka said with smirk knowing well that she would get angry at the mention.

"I'm not a Kuran any more even if I have Kuran blood in me." Yuki said.

"Well then I presume you live with these hunters." Shizuka looked at the house when she heard people running through the house. Dashing over to Zero in perfect timing to see the Kiriyu hunters that killed her love of her life at the door. "you killed him for no reason so you must pay." knowing what she meant Yuki ran up to try and grab zero from Shizuka grasp but Shizuka used her powers and jumped incredibly high but moved in her jump. As she jumped Shizuka picked Yuki and through her. Yuki went flying across the yard and hit a truck of a tree and feel to the ground passed out. When Shizuka landed back on the ground she saw the two hunters move towards the Shizuka but saw her bare her fangs in warning so they stayed back. Shizuka titled Zero's head then without any hesitation she bit down hard on Zero's neck and a few drops of deep red blood landed on the snow staining it with the crimson substance. As she drank drink Zero's blood then parting her fangs from his neck she let the body full limply on the ground then stepped over the body and made her way towards the house.

Minutes later Yuki woke up and saw Zero was laying on the ground, she quickly ran over to him she saw him getting up as well. He got up and saw Yuki, looking at Yuki he grabbed her hand and they ran inside the house. Yuki ran to her room and grabbed Artemis from under her pillow, she ran to where she heard the fighting. Yuki stepped into the room then she let Artemis extend to a rod. Hours later the battle was over, Yuki was lying unconscious near Zero, their parents laid dead hand in hand with a pool of blood slowly forming around them. Shizuka knelt down beside Zero as gripped the left side of his neck from where the murderous pureblood had bit him earlier.

"A mere child yet your eyes are field with so much hatred." Shizuka said.

"Lady Shizuka we must leave before the hunter organisation will be here soon." Ichiru said looking around the room.

"till we meet again, Zero Kiriyu."

* * *

**thanks for the reviews and i will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

* * *

After Shizuka had left Zero got up and ran over to Yuki. Looking all over her blood stained cloths he found a gash on her arm that went from her elbow to her wrist, Zero then ripped some cloth from his shirt and wiped up the blood that surrounded the cut. When Zero had finished cleaning up the blood he didn't realize that Yuki had woken up and was watching him clean the cut. Zero turned his eyes on her then laid down beside her and hugged her. Minutes later they decided to stitch up her gash and cover their parents with white bed sheets and then found a corner to sit in until the hunter organisation to arrive to help them.

Hours later they were cuddled up in a dark corner where the hunters would see them. Yuki was almost asleep when the hunter arrived. There was a man that was really kind to them. He had blonde hair with grey strikes in his hair, green eyes, wearing a coat, trousers and a scarf with gloves to keep his hands from the cold winter's night. The two children decided they go with him after many of the other hunters tried to get them to go with them but they wanted to go with the kind hunter.

"You must be Zero and Yuki Kiriyu. I'm Kaien Cross I understand you have both gone through a lot of grief." said the man with a sadden smile.

"Can you tell the other that it was Shizuka Hio that did this and we don't want to leave here." said Zero.

"I will but you would have to come with me and live with Me." the man said.

"No I don't want to. You'll get killed if I do live with you." Yuki looked at the man.

"What do you mean I will get killed?"

"This is my second family to be murdered by pureblood vampire." she replied with a soft voice that would make someone's heart shatter if it were possible.

"Well I won't get killed by any purebloods any time soon." He promised. "Who was your other family that was killed?"

"The Kuran family." she replied. The blonde headed man had a look of shock written on his face. The kind of shock that when you hear something it seems familiar to you.

"Would you have a brother by the name of Kaname Kuran by any chance?" he asked and Yuki nodded. Knowing she might be able to trust this man she stood up and turned around and faced Zero.

"It's a place where can go but I don't know about my brother being there plus who else would take us in and don't say Yagari he's always too busy and he's also training Kaito." Yuki said making a valid point.

Zero then got up and stood beside her. "Okay but if anything happens we're running away and never turning back." Zero said in a protectively manner.

After hours of driving Kaien Cross finally made it to his home they walked to the door and a young girl opened the door she had blonde hair and light brown eyes. The girl must be his daughter she looks like him. Yuki thought looking at the girl. Then man told the girl what happened and told her to look after them like they were her siblings. Who does this guy think he is? Thought Zero, looking at the ground wondering, about the strange man behind him and Yuki. After the man left saying he had to sort stuff out with the police. The girl saw that the boy in front of her had eyes filled hatred and sadness and it was the same for the girl but she was sadder. The blonde headed girl grabbed their hands and took them inside out of the snowy night.

"I'm Yori I'm the chairman's foster daughter." the girl said bowing her head.

"I'm Yuki and this is my brother zero." Yuki said bowing her head as well.

"would you two like a warm bath to clean up the blood?" Yori asked looking at there blood stained clothes.

"yes please" Yuki replied.

After they had cleaned up Yori showed them to the spare room and said that they could sleep there for the night knowing that they were inseparable on this death defining night.

In the morning Yuki and Zero didn't wake up until late in the after noon when Kaien returned. When he went to wake them up they were cuddled up to each other in a peace full sleep.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews and i will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

* * *

It had been a few weeks and Yuki and zero were distant from their new family they never really talked only to each other and would only spend with each other and else. Yuki would only speak once in a while to Yori and Kaien only to ask something. The two children found out that the man who saved them was a headmaster of an academy called Cross Academy. So they started to call the man headmaster or chairman. During those few weeks zero had gotten a tattoo that symbolise tamed vampire and now it was a matter of years if not months until he fully turned. The man who had taken them in was also a former hunter he offered to keep training them but they refused.

One night the three children were sitting down at the dinner table waiting for their dinner when a knock came to the door. Yori immediately rushes over to the door and started tugging at some ones arm and he came in Yuki and zero both stood up and glared at the person. Yuki looked at the man he seemed familiar to but she didn't know how until he saw her.

"Yuki?" he said not sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Kaname?" she looked at the man in surprise. "Kaname!" she yelled and ran up to her brother and hugged him dearly.

"Oh my Yuki where have you been I thought you were dead." he hugged her tightly as if the world would end then he looked at the silver headed boy and knew he was a hunter but he never seen so much hatred in a child's eyes before. Kaname walked up to the table and realised just who he was.

"You must be Zero Kiriyu of the hunter clan. It's a pleasure to meet you I'm sorry for your late family." Kaname bowed his head then looked into the boys eyes.

"I don't need your sympathy from you or anyone else." Zero said and walked away.

"Zero!" Yuki yelled as she ran after him. She followed him into his room. And knock on the door.

"Go away Yuki." she knew that the door was locked but she knew another way in but she knew he really wanted to be alone so she left him and walked back to the dining area where her long lost brother was.

After Yuki and Kaname had a long talk about what they had missed out on each other's lives. Kaname then talked to the chair man as he wanted then told Yuki that he would visit when he could. After Kaname left Yuki went in to her room and opened a door that lead to Zero's room. When Yuki opened the door she saw Zero lying on his bed with his back facing her. She walked over and laid down with him and her arm wrapped around his waist. When Zero felt her arm he intertwined their fingers soon Yuki and zero fell asleep. A few minutes zero turned over to face Yuki, he saw that she was still asleep but seemed to be having a night mare. Zero shock her a little bit to wake her up but she didn't so he shock her more and whispered her name, he didn't want to slap her just in case he might hurt her so he didn't know what to do. Suddenly a thought struck him and he felt like he had a catch-22, if he did what he was thinking of she might not wake up and if he  
didn't she would continue to have the night mare. A sudden scream interrupted his trace of thought. He looked over at Yuki. She seemed to be crying and shaken be the night mare. Zero then hugged her and rubbed her back as he comforts her. There was a knock at Zero's room and someone's voice after it asking if everything was alright. Zero got off his bed and told that person that everything was alright then closed the door and locked it behind him then returned to comforting Yuki. They laid together for a while. After Yuki stopped crying and snuggled up to Zero but something bothered her she didn't know what though. She looked at Zero in the eyes they held worry but something else. Her eyes trailed down to his lips then stopped and stared at them there was an edge to kiss them but she knew he was also starring at hers too. Zero inched closer and closer until their lips met with a light kiss. Zero pulled away and looks into her eyes and saw that she wanted more so he leaned in and kissed her again. After a while of kissing the two laid side by side and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day was different for the two children they talked to the chairman and Yori. At the end of the day Zero, Yuki and Yori seemed to be friends by the end of the day. Zero still had that gaze full of hatred but when he saw Yuki it changed to something else no one knew what it was but they had an idea.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews and i'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

* * *

Five years later…

Yuki and Zero were patrolling the school grounds of Cross Academy on a chilly night. They had both changed since they first came to the headmaster's house as children who didn't really talk to the person that took them in. Yuki still had her long her and Artemis and but she had grown into a grown elegant girl but also a trouble maker, she would sneak out at night and go to the streets that had the car races, fighting and dancing but she also had a singing voice that a lot people would think she lip sank when sung songs by female artists. She was good in front of the chairman and the rest of the school but also her attitude had changed she became more of smart-ass. Her and Zero had gotten really close over the years. Zero had also changed he went with Yuki to the streets, went hunting for level E's and his gaze would scare the crap out of the day class but also seemed to make the night class think twice before crossing his path. When getting in trouble with the police Yuki would use her real last name not Kiriyu or cross. During the years she found out more about the Kuran's besides them being high and mighty. And maybe that's why she used that last name instead of the others.

Zero and Yuki were together but they were off and on but at the moment they seemed to be together in secret without the chairman knowing or Yori. Tonight Yuki was walking around the campus. Walking around a corner she heard voices coming from inside a building.

"She must be here somewhere." a voice said.

"I know she is. Close by too." the other voice said

"The vampire in human form lives here does she?" said the first voice a laugh it sounded like that voice belonged to a man.

"Yea with an ex human turned vampire and a hunter that runs this stupid place." said the voice that sounded like a woman.

"Do you know what she looks like?" said the guy.

"She looks like lady Juri." the woman said. After hearing that Yuki ran towards the sun dormitory to Zero's dorm.

Not knowing if she was being followed by those people she ran up the stairs to Zero's room when she got there she opened the door and closed it behind her. Grabbing Artemis from under her skirt where she kept it in a leather holder.

"Um what are you doing here?" Yuki turned around to find Zero standing beside his wardrobe with a towel wrapped around his waist. Yuki's cheeks went bright red but that didn't bother her.

"I think I'm in danger Zero. There were these two people in one of the buildings and they were looking for Me." she said walking anxiously to the window looking out towards the buildings.

"Did they say your name?" he asked

"Not exactly. They said they were looking for the vampire form and she looked like my mum." Yuki said with wry look on her face.

"Okay, let me get dressed and you can show me where they are." he said. "Were they vampire's?" he asked as she nodded. She turned back to the window where she could keep watch.

"Okay we can go now. Are you okay? You don't look so good" Zero said.

"Yea I'm fine; I just have a sick feeling in my stomach." Yuki replied.

After walking around the academy a couple of times Yuki was getting really anxious and worried about what's going on. Walking to the campus gates they heard yelling but they kept walking towards the gate when they got there Yuki stopped in her tracks recognizing the voices she looked at Zero. The voices stopped and they people who owned the voices came out of the shadows. They seemed to be dressed in all out black.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked with Artemis fully extended in her hand.

"It's her, the vampire in human form. You must be Yuki Kuran and the highest ranking of our kind it is a pleasure to be in your presences lady Yuki." They both kneeled before there princess.

"Get up. Never kneel upon your princess if she does not know who the people are. Now tell me who are you?" Yuki demanded.

"We are on mission to hunt and kill you but the vampire council after known that you're still alive they want you dead. They said they only want Kaname Kuran living considering he's the king of vampire's." just then Yuki realised that it Kaname who may have put them up to this.

"Who really put you up to this?" she asked. "Was it my brother?" the two vampires went silent. Yuki made Artemis turn into a scythe, with one simple swing they fell to the ground and turned into dust. Yuki turned around and ran towards to the moon dorms where she would find her brother. Yuki got to Kaname's room she knocked on the door. The door opened and she came face to face with Kaname. "You bastard what are you going to do next? Put me on the execution list? How could you?" She yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm your sister and you tell the council to kill me thanks to you I'm most likely a fugitive?" she demanded. Zero came up behind her reaching inside his jacket he grabbed his bloody rose and held it in his hand readying for a battle. Kaname gestured for them to go inside but they didn't they stayed in the hallway.

"I didn't do anything Yuki why would I do that in the first?" he asked.

"Because I use our last name when I get in trouble with the 5-0." She replied. "Plus you're the king and I'm higher ranking then you therefore you won't be king for long."

"Good reason but I wouldn't kill my baby sister even if my life depended on it." He said with an expressionless face.

"You would, wouldn't you? You hate me because mum and dad sacrificed their lives to save me not you. You hate me because I higher ranking then you. I could go on and on but I'm not going to waste my breath on someone who would rather have his sister killed then step down from being king." Yuki said then turned around and ran out of the moon dorms with every night class student. Yuki ran to her room where she grabbed bag and started packing her clothes, laptop, IPod and phone. Yuki was half way through packing her stuff she heard someone at her door she knew how it would but kept packing. "Don't try to stop me." She said wiping away tears.

"I'm not. I'm going with you." He said in a casual voice. Yuki turned her head and towards the door.

"No you're not I can't get you into this and risk you getting killed. You're the only thing I have Zero and I don't want a part of this I'll call you when I get to the warehouse." Yuki walked up to Zero and gave him a hug and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Zero." She said then ran and jumped out the window then headed towards the gates. Zero picked up his bag then did the same thing and followed her. He didn't care if he got himself killed because it would have been for her and her only. He didn't care if she would hate him for disobeying her. He wanted to protect her and love her. So he followed her into the starry night knowing that if he didn't he would dread it for the rest of the rest of his life.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews and i'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

* * *

Yuki walked down an alley way in the streets in the town that lead to Cross Academy where she would go to a door and punch in a code and let herself into her warehouse. But she didn't she stood there then turned around.

"Zero I know that you've been following me." Zero then came around the corner and stared at her.

"You know that I can't leave you alone." Zero simply said with his hands up with cocky grin.

"Already know that." she just replied before she walked up to the metal door and punched in a code on a key pad then the door opened and she walked in. Zero quickly ran in before the door shut. Zero stood there and looked around the warehouse he knew this was one of many but what caught his eyes was the cars and weapons. They were the weapons that they found in her brothers room ten almost eleven years ago. He looked at the cars but there was there was a car that looked like a Holden Camaro (A/N if you don't know what it is its bumble bee from the transformer movies.) Zero walked up to the car it was yellow with a black strip down the middle. Yuki walked up to him, she knew he liked it but that was her car that she won in a race. But she had one for him and it was meant to be his birthday present but she decided it would be an early one. "Hands off that is my one yours is down the back." She said with a smirk.

"Show me then." He said looking at her.

"Not yet I need to go to the streets to win some money." She said opening the driver's side door.

"Okay."

The two teens got to the streets without being caught be cops. When they arrived to their destination they found the dancers. Yuki knew Zero wouldn't dance so she put her name down but she knew that all the people here didn't like her that much because they had lost money, cars and there honour to her so she would surprise them all even Zero. Her little secret had to come out soon and now was the time. After standing in the crowd for a while Yuki was told to go back stage to get ready. Yuki took Zero with her so he could help her get ready. In her dressing room she looked in her wardrobe she picked out a pair of black denim jeans, black shirt that went to the end of her rib cage and a pair of black high heeled boots. She then showed Zero, when he saw her, his dropped and his eyes widen.

"You know you shouldn't be wearing that around me?" he looked her up and down.

"Well I take it that is that you like it." She said and walked to door. She turned around and gestured for Zero to follow her so he did.

"You know that's not the type of clothes to dance in right?" he said.

"Who said I was just dancing." Yuki sated with a grin.

The two waited at the side entrance waiting for her turn on stage. The girl on the stage now was dancing away to Flo Rida Club can't handle me. She was pretty good but she was wearing a mask. At the end of it the DJ said her stage name was dark shadow. Who is she? Yuki thought when the girl walked past her. Yuki walked on stage when her name was called then she put the microphone to her lips.

"I know that a lot of you don't like me so I wanna change that so I'm going to put a twist to my performance so in enjoy." She said. The music started and Yuki counted the beats till she started. When the time was right Yuki started to sing and who knew that she could sound like a singer. Yuki sang that song that would be perfect for how she felt she was singing Pink's song Runaway. On the side of the stage Zero stood there shocked hearing Yuki singing was something he never thought she would do, but here she was singing. Zero looked at the crowd and saw people coming in from where the street fighting was happening. Some people who were at the very back court his eyes. It was the Chairman and Yagari standing there with someone else the masked girl who was on before Yuki.

At the end of the performance Yuki opened her eyes to see every one cheering and clapping for her she then looked around the crowd but stopped and saw the Chairman and Yagari standing at the back. She was in deep shit now if she didn't leave now. She walked off stage and ran up and hugged Zero. They walked around to the other side where the DJ was and he gave them money and the two headed off to the parking lot where they bumped onto none other than the famous Kaname Kuran who stopped them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked

"We should be asking you the same thing Kuran." Zero said with a deathful glare.

"Well I asked first." Kaname replied.

"None of your business." Yuki said casually. And tried to get past but he Kaname wouldn't budge. "Get out of our way Kaname before I get Artemis out and tear you to shreds." She threatened.

"Where are you staying so I can tell the Chairman?" He asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Yuki said. "You would try and have me killed again and I don't really want that now do I?" Yuki and Zero both brushed past him and hoped in the car and drove off. When they returned back Yuki showed Zero his knew car that looked like hers but the colour was different. His was grey with a black stripe. That night they both stayed in the same bed cuddled up together.

The next day they woke to a door opening and closing. They both got out of the bed with in seconds and grabbed their weapons they ran down the stairs that lead to the so called office that Yuki used as a room. There were three people and all of them will most likely give them hell. The Chairman looked around looking at all the cars he notice that there was a mixture of brands of cars but all of them seemed to be fast cars and some even ten second cars. Yagari and Yori even notice them even though Yori had been there many times she never really took notice of the cars. Yagari looked around and saw the two people who they were looking for.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Yagari said sounding a bit of an over protective father.

"Why would you want to know you'll most likely tell Kaname?" Yuki said.

"Yuki we've been worried about you and Zero you both left without a trace, most of your clothes were gone and you both weren't there. And then we see you at the streets. What the hell is going on?" Yori said.

"Do you really want to know?" Yuki look at all of them and gestured them to follow her. She led them to living that had a TV implanted in the wall with a small entertainment unit also implanted in the wall. There was a book shelf that held some books but mostly held DVD's, games and CD's and in the middle of it all was a couch that had corner seats on each side with a coffee table in the front of it. They all sat down and Yuki and Zero told them everything that happened about what the two people who were after her to kill her and finding out it was Kaname behind it all and that he wanted her dead. They agreed that she could stay there but if she needed any money to go to the Chairman.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews and i'll update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

* * *

Yuki stayed in the lounge room after she saw her friends out but Zero stayed of course. Yuki watched TV for some time before disappearing down a hallway. Later on Zero had come down from the room and started looking for her but she was nowhere. Zero walked down a hallway when he found a sound proof room. He opened the door and he found Yuki in there with a gun in her hand and a pair of earmuffs covering her ears. Aiming at her target she pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying through the air and hit the target right in the middle of the sheet that held her target. With a swift movement she turned around and stared at Zero with the gun in her hand in offering him a go at hitting the target. He grabbed it but he put down on the desk and walked over to her. Taking the earmuffs off he looked at her not know if he should ask her the one thing he never really got to ask her.

"Do you want go hunting with me tonight?" She asked with a smile. She knew they hardly got to go hunting together.

"If you want to go." He said with a smirk.

"Okay then hunter boy pick your choice of weapon besides the bloody rose." She said calling him by a nickname that he had recently grown accustom to.

"I'll take the sword and the dagger."

"Hey you took my choice no fair." she said with cheeky grain. She turned around and grabbed Artemis, a pair of duo swords and some darts with a bow and arrows. Zero watched her as she strapped the weapons to her. "Having fun? You know you should take a picture, it might last longer." she said as she walked past her silver headed boyfriend. She ran up to her room and shut the door. In a couple of minutes she came out wearing a black hoodie but it was what was underneath the hoodie that caught Zero off guard it was a mid-riff. Walking towards the door Yuki thought she heard Zero groan but she shook it off. During the hunting session Yuki walked about with her senses high on alert well that was until she smelt blood coming from an alley way. She walked towards the alley way Yuki saw a vampire draining a human. Yuki looked closer if she wasn't mistaken the girl looked like her foster sister, Yori. "Hey blood sucker over here." Yuki shouted out to the vampire trying to catch his attention and it worked. The vampire looked at her with bright red eyes. She had really had enough of these level E's roaming that streets and taking innocent human lives. The vampire stood up and waked up to her, the vampire walked like he was drunk on some kind of liquor. Yuki grabbed out Artemis and it turned into a scythe. Running towards the level E vampire Yuki swang the weapon to hit the vampire but missed it was really rare that she would miss a target but her head was really up for hunting right know she really wanted to know who the girl was laying limply on the ground. Yuki ran towards the girl but the vampire stood in front of Yuki like it was protecting its young. Yuki took another swing and got it in the side when the vampire feel to his knee Yuki ran to the girl and she was right it was Yori. Yuki fell to her knees, with Artemis beside her Yuki saw the vampire running towards her in the corner of her eye; she then grabbed a dart from her pocket and swang around in time to get the mad vampire in the gut. The vampire turned in to dust and flew away in the wind.

Zero sensed the attack and ran towards the alley way with bloody rose in his hand. When he arrived he saw Yuki on her knees in front of the person he knew she was crying but why was she? Zero walked closer and he recognized that the body on the ground was Yori.

"Turn her." he said. "Turn her into a vampire like you."

"I don't want her live this tortured curse but I will." Yuki bent down to where the fangs were from the other vampire.

After they had done that Yuki and Zero ran towards the academy. They ran to the chairman's office. Zero opened the door to find Kaname talking to the chairman they both stopped talking when they saw Yuki holding Yori in her arms.

"What happened?" asked the chairman with worry eyes.

"A level E attacked her and drank her most of her blood I had no choice but to turn her into a vampire otherwise she would of died." Yuki said looking ashamed of what happened and the look in her foster father eyes. Kaname looked at Yuki with widen eyes and knew that the news he found out would have to wait.

"Yuki clean the blood up and put her to bed I'll be in there later." The chairman said looking at his now new born vampire then looked at his daughter who was holding the girl in her arms. He knew she did the right thing after all they are now a family of immortals.

#*#*

Zero and Yuki decided to stay the night not just it being so late at night but because they wanted to be there for Yori. Cuddled up on the bed in the spare room, Yuki and Zero stayed in each other's arms for the night. Lying on his back with a sad yet sleepy Yuki cuddled up on a shoulder and a hand on his stomach. Zero had his hand on her waist tracing circles on her soft smooth skin. Yuki laid there thinking about the events that occurred in the last few hours wondering if her best friend would hate her for turning her into a being that had a curse of watching the people you love die while you stay young and healthy.

"Stop thinking about Yori would think when she wakes up." Zero said.

"I can't help it. What if she will hate me for turning her? I don't want that Zero." she said with a shaky tone that broke his heart.

"She won't. If she loves you just as much I do then…" Zero didn't get to finish what he was saying when he felt soft lips on his, Zero closed his eyes and savoured the kiss then he pulled back. "What was that for?" he asked with a small smirk.

"For being here for me." she said then kissed him. This time he kissed her back but he rolled over and took over. When they pulled apart they were out of air and tired so they went to sleep cuddled up to each other's arm.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews and i'll update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

* * *

In the morning they awoke with someone opening up the curtain and there foot taping on the carpet flooring. With a groan Yuki opened her eyes to see her brother standing looking out the window. Yuki felt a breath on her neck and a chest that rose and fell with every breath and a hand on her waist. Yuki turned her head slightly to Zero's peaceful sleeping face. Yuki turned back to look at Kaname who was still looking out the window.

"What do want Kaname? I'm trying to sleep." she said with a tone that told anyone that she wasn't in the mood.

"I came to tell you that I've been set up by someone." he said calmly.

"By whom?" she asked.

"The vampire council but my main suspect is the senate." he replied still in a calm voice but his eyes were different, they held sorrow and sadness.

"Why do you think it's him? He isn't suppose by in charge of who dies or doesn't." Yuki said sitting up.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave as well so take care of the night class for me and Ruka and Akatsuki are coming with me." He said and walked out but stopped at the door. "I told Aido to protect you at any cost but I see that you won't really need it." After that he walked out shutting the door behind him.

Was that really the truth or is he lying about the senate wanting to kill me? She thought. Yuki rolled over to see Zero looking at her with a questing look. She just rolled her eyes and snuggled up to him.

Later during the day Yuki was sitting on Yori's bed wondering when she would wake up. Yuki looked at the window and saw someone staring into the room. She walked up to the window and saw who it was, it was the night class playboy Aido Hanabusa looking at Yori with sadden eyes. Yuki opened the window to talk to Aido but when she opened it he ran off into the far distance. Yuki turned around to find Zero with a plate of food for her but she wasn't hungry. She walked up to him and grabbed the plate and placed it on Yori's desk and walked back to him. Yuki hugged Zero for what seemed for dear life and she didn't want to let go. Zero knew she was upset but not this upset he knew he would have to do something to make her happy.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied. "You know I have to be here when she wakes up."

"Aido can watch her. You need a night out and away from this place." he said making his point

"And where do you think we should go?" Yuki said looking at Zero in the eyes.

"Well we can go to a night club, a restaurant, the beach." he said with smile.

"Maybe okay." she said and returned to Yori's side.

*#*#

During the afternoon Yuki fell asleep in the arm chair beside Yori's bed dreaming of a world where it was perfect and she didn't have to put up with the dangerous people who are trying to kill her. While Yuki was sleeping Yori began to twitch her fingers and her eyes began to blink open. Sitting up with and looked around her room, her eyes stopped at a person sleeping in an arm chair. But she notices something about her that was strange and lustful. She couldn't figure it out until she saw her friend's veins through her neck, she knew something was wrong with her so she got up and walked towards the door, she felt like she had a new body of some sort and the sun light seem depressing to her, it hurt eye ever so slightly. Walking down the hallway Yori bumped into Aido who might have been going to check on her or Yuki.

"Your awake now, that's good." Aido said looking somehow happy.

"How come I can see your veins?" she said looking at Aido when she felt something different in her mouth. She put her hand up to mouth and felt two sharp fangs and a throbbing burning sensation in her throat. "What's happening to me?"

"You're thirsty you need blood to ease It." he said.

"You mean I'm now a...a vampire?" she said looking surprised at the greened eyed vampire. Aido looked her sadly with eyes longing to know what she was thinking. "Who turned me?" she asked

"Lady Yuki did. She did it in order to save your life." he said. "She didn't want to but she had to save you." he looked away from her eyes.

"At least I still have my friends Hanabusa." she said. The greened eyed, blonde haired boy was shocked that she actually used his first name instead of his last. Aido then grabbed Yori's hand and took her to a spare room so she could satisfy her thirst.

"Drink my blood." he said.

"What? No I'm drinking your blood I could drain every drop of blood in your body." she said.

"I don't care as long as you get your thirst under control." he said.

"What's with you? When you first met me you said that you thought I was a nobody and now you're acting like we're lover's what's with you." she said looking at him

"I never thought you were a nobody, I just said that so you would hate me but after a couple of days we started to hang then I started to feel more for you. Don't you get I would die for you." he confessed with light rosy cheeks.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a light blush on her cheeks, something that happened rarely.

"I like you, okay." he said before he felt soft lips on his. Aido was shocked at first but then leaned in, deepening the kiss.

#*#*

Yuki was walking down the hallway when she heard two voices in one of the spare rooms. She quickly recognised them as Aido and Yori. So she walked off towards to the chairman's office. When she got there she saw here foster father sitting at his desk.

"Yuki, glad you could make it. There's a new student that needs to be shown around the school, could you do that for me please? He asked

"Sure thing father." She answered

"You can come in now." A girl in night class uniform around her height came in. she had long straight silver hair and amethyst eyes with skin that was in between pale and tan. "This is Maria. She will be joining the night class." Yuki looked at the girl with a glare she knew Maria wasn't who she says she is but who was she. In the shadows of the hallway Yuki saw someone with a mask on who had the same features as Zero but it wasn't. "I'll be back, please wait here and I will return to escort you around the school." Yuki said and walked out and followed the shadow to the fountain. "What the hell are doing with her Ichiru?" she said with a threatening tone.

"What do you think?" he said as he taking off the mask.

"You should be living here with me and Zero not some crazy bitch who thinks of revenge all the time." Yuki said.

"Before the attack I had no one, mum and dad had each other, you and Zero had each other. So after the attack I went with Shizuka, she actually wanted me around and she made me healthy again." He said.

"You had me and Zero don't you get it, we both love you, you're our brother and mum and dad loved you as well." She said and walked off. When she got back the office Yuki showed Maria around as if she was a friend not an enemy then took her to class.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews and i'll update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

* * *

After showing Maria around Yuki went to find Zero to tell him about Ichiru being alive and about the new student was who she says she was. Why does everything bad have to happen to me? Yuki thought as she looked around the grounds to find Zero. Moments later Yuki found Zero leaning against a tree looking at the starry night sky and appeared to be in a deep thought. Yuki walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then looked up at him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular." he replied looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

"I have something to tell you. And it's very important." she said looking at him.

"What is it?"

"Ichiru is here but he came here with a new student that isn't who she says she is." Yuki said. "But there's something else I need to tell you, he thinks before the attack he had no one so that why he went with Shizuka because apparently she wanted him around but I don't think that's the case though." hugging Zero good bye she ran towards the window and climbed onto the seal and jumped down to the ground and ran off into the distance.

Yuki ran towards the stables where White Lily was and the other horses were too. Walking in Yuki walked towards a stable that held a pure black horse with a small white heart shape patch on its neck. Yuki opened the stable door to let the horse out when someone stood at one of the entrances.

"A nice horse isn't she? Too bad you won't be able to rid her in the future." the person said.

"Well actually too bad you won't see me rid her if you catch my drift. I presume you have come here to kill me on the orders of the senate?" Yuki said as she strokes the horse.

"You knew too well princess. Too much for me actually, but I'm not here to kill you, I'm simply here to tell you to run as far as you can. I don't appreciate killing a pureblood as such as yourself." the person said.

"May I know your name?" she asked.

"My name isn't necessary but my name is Sara and I'm a pureblood myself but I wish I was as wise as you are. Take the ones who are close to you by heart and leave the rest behind." she said and walked off. With that Yuki grabbed four horses and then saddled them up and took them to the main building where the chairman's office was. Yuki tied the horses to a tree that was at the entrances of the building then walked inside. First Yuki went to the spear room where she last heard them talking. Knocking on the door Yuki waited for one of the two vampires to answer but they didn't. "You two get ready we need to leave the Academy tonight." she said and walked off to the other spear room where her and Zero were sleeping in. opening the door she saw Zero laying on their bed listening to music. Walking over to him she pulled one of the earphones out. "We need to get out of here so we need to pack our things and leave tonight and I'm going to try to get Ichiru to come with us." Yuki said packing her clothes in her bag. "before we leave town we'll stop by the ware house and give Yori some lessons in using her powers and try to get her to use Artemis and then we'll find a place to stay after that." she said.

"What about Shizuka what will we do with her?" Zero asked.

"I think we need to make a call to my brother." she replied as she zipped up her bag.

"Let's go." he said.

Walking down the hallway they waited for Yori and Aido to finish there packing so they can leave. When the two came down they all walked outside, straight away Yuki climbed on the black horse she was petting early. "Meet me at the front gate I need to make a call and see someone. Zero you can come too if you want?" Yuki asked.

"No, I'm alright. See you at the gate." he said as he climbed on White Lily then helping Yori on her horse that was white with a big tan patch on her back.

*#*#

At the old dormitory Yuki walked looking for the room that Shizuka and Ichiru were staying in. after going up a few levels of the building Yuki finally reached the room. Yuki knock on the door then walked in and she saw Ichiru standing at the window with a bag on his back. "I know what's happening and I'm coming with you, not because Zero's going too but for my little sister." he said. That had really touched her heart so she ran up and hugged him from behind.

"Thanks Ichiru but what about Shizuka don't you want to stay here with her?" Yuki asked.

"I told her the situation and plus I need to help you as much as I can." he said.

"Come on we need to get you a horse and I need to call." she said.

While Ichiru was saddling up a horse Yuki called Kaname and he said that he would return to the Academy in a couple of days. After that, Ichiru and Yuki rode there horses to the main gate where the others were. Upon see his brother, Ichiru almost turned back and went back to Shizuka but he didn't he was his family after all and he had so much to tell Yuki and Zero about Shizuka and the years they missed out on seeing each other.

* * *

**if you have any ideas for future chapters please pm me and i might add your idea for a special chapter or a normal chapter.**

**thanks for the reviews and i'll update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

* * *

After going to the ware house the five teens set out to find out why the young princess was wanted to be killed and if it really was the senate. Stopping somewhere in a forest they made camp for the night. Keeping watch over the camp site Yuki watched as Aido, Yori and Ichiru talked among themselves. It seemed that besides the green eyed, blonde headed vampire like her friend but Ichiru as well.

"hey." said a voice from behind who appeared to be climbing the tree to the branch she was sitting on.

"Do you know about the other people who are like us? I mean as in immortal." Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I have I met some at the streets. There was a mixture of them. Like there were fallen angels, Nephilim which descend from fallen angels, werewolves. I've met a lot of them but I don't really like them, I rather be vampire like you because your more human than any other vampire that ever lived." he said looking at her leaning in to kiss her but she pulled back and looked at the far end of the path they came by and sensed something nearby. Jumping off the branch Yuki landed on the path flat on her feet. Walking a to the next big tree Yuki climbed up the tree to the very top, seeing nothing she climbed back down and realised what it was.

"Tie the horses. Something is coming that might spoke them." Yuki yelled.

"What do you mean?" said Ichiru.

"You should know what it is Ichiru. You've travelled with Shizuka you've most likely seen this happen." Yuki said.

"Oh. That thing. It's rare to see but I can sense it. It's called the sight of the lost vampire souls. The vampires are in the form of werewolves but there like ghosts." Ichiru explained.

"So what should we do let them pass?" asked Yori.

"Yea you have to. It's the vampire and vampire hunter law you have to let them pass." Yuki said as she stepped back off the dirt path.

They all stayed off the dirt path, Zero and Yuki on one side and the other three on the other. When the lost vampire souls came through and one of them seem to stop and look at Yuki and then she knew who it was. It was her real brother who was sacrificed when he was a couple month to awaken the Kaname who was her ancestor. Looking at her the lifted his head and howled to her then walked over to her as he walked to its fur began to become real. When he was in front of her he stared at her, Yuki got up and moved closer to him. The real Kaname put his front paws on her shoulders and put its head on one of her shoulders looking like it was hugging her so she returned the embrace to her long lost brother. When they pulled away Yuki was crying. The wolf liked her tears away then ran back to its pack. Zero walked up to her and hugged her and told her everything was going to be okay and kissed the top of her head.

Later on that night Yuki was asleep in her tent with her sleeping bag over her shoulders. Zero came in and cuddled up with her, snuggling up closer Yuki turned over so she could face him. Looking Zero in the eyes, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, eagerly returning the kiss Zero rolled on top of her. Yuki licked his bottom lip and in return he moaned and deepened the kiss.

"I wanna do something." said Yuki between kisses.

"So do I." he said as his lips travelled from to her neck.

In the morning Yuki woke to find herself in her sleeping bag with Zero, her head on his shoulder and a hand on his stomach and one of his hands on her waist. Yuki went to get up but Zero's arm became tighter around waist and pulled her back down to lay there with him.

"Morning Zero." she said knowing he was awake.

"Morning babe." he replied. "So what did you think about last night?" he asked.

"Well if I said I would go back in time and do it all over again what would you do?" she looked at him in the eyes. He then kissed her on the lips. After getting dressed Yuki went out hunting with Aido and Zero to try and catch some breakfast. While they were out Yori tried to start a fire but the wood she was using was a bit damp then she tried rocks but they didn't seem to work either. Looking around she tried to look for wood that was a dry enough to start a fire.

"Need some help?" asked Ichiru.

"Um yeah, I need to find would that's dry enough to start a fire. Could you help me find some?" she replied.

"Sure but what do I get in return?" he looked at her. He's just like his brother, a smart ass. She thought

"Your food cooked." She said. Living with Zero and Yuki for five years was enough to become a smart ass for Yori but she couldn't help but giggle at Ichiru's face.

When the other three got back they were surprised to find them laughing and joking around. You would swear they have known each other for years. Walking over to Yori, she sat down beside her and started to skin the fish they had caught.

"Hey Yuki what's that over there behind the bush?" Yori pointed at the bush behind one of the tents

"Where?" Yuki looked up from the fish she was scaling.

"Over behind that bush behind your tent." Yori said.

"I don't know but I'll take a look." Yuki walked over to the bush and looked behind it only to find two tiger cubs and three creatures that were thought to be extinct, dragon hatchlings that had corned the two cubs. "Hey are you guys you alone?" she looked at them as they stared at her. "It's okay I won't hurt you guys. Come here." She said as she picked up the cubs and the three dragons climbed onto her back.

"Awwww! There so cute… what's that on your back?" Yori asked

"There dragons, there's three of them and there hatchlings too." Yuki said.

"What do you mean dragons don't exist." Yori said.

"They do because I got three on my back right now and there digging there claw's into my back." She said.

"Hey Yuki turn around and show us then." Said Ichiru, walking up to her and Yori, "Prove it" after he said that Yuki turned around and showed them there was one green, a black and a dark purple one. Walking over to them, Zero grabbed the black which immediately climbed up his arm and curled around neck. Next came Ichiru who picked out the dark purple dragon and Aido was left with the green one which was guessed to be the runt of the three. And it was left to the two tigers a white one and a normal coloured one. Yuki took the white one and Yori took the orange and black one. "Hey Yori at least we won't have to use sticks or rocks to start a fire." He said then both he and Yori stated laughing.

"So how do we tell if the dragons are a boy or girl?" asked Aido.

"Um I don't know." Yuki said.

* * *

**if you have any ideas for future chapters please pm me and i might add your idea for a special chapter or a normal chapter.**

**thanks for the reviews and i'll update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

**get ready for the big twists to begin lol**

* * *

A couple of weeks later the five teens found themselves deep in the forest they were travelling through the three dragons had become more of a hand full to care for but they still had them under their care considering that if anyone saw them would most likely kill them on the spot, stuff their bodies then sell them for god knows how much but the tigers, they seemed to be bitting and clawing at everything. So they decided to take them hunting when they went. One night while the group was sitting around the fire the decided to discuss about where they should go next and how fare it was when they heard footsteps coming from behind them. The dragon hid on the boy's backs and stayed there until it was safe. Standing up Yuki grabbed out Artemis and it turned in to a metal staff. Walking behind a tree carefully to not be seen, Yuki stayed quite until she sensed the person was near. One of the good things of being a vampire in human form is that no vampire or hunter would be able to sense you. Yuki thought. As she turned Artemis into a scythe she extended it on the side with her arm at full spam with Artemis's blade at the neck of the stranger.

"What is your name and state your business." she said in a threatening tone.

"My name is no use to but I have come with an invitation to a ball that will be held at Cross Academy. You have been invited to attend the ball by the Headmaster and the night class dorm leader. "The woman said pulling out an invite and handed it to Yuki who took Artemis away from the person's neck.

"Thanks but tell the chairman we might not be able to make it." Yuki said. The person walked off with a message that might not get told to the chairman but the senate

"Should we go?" asked Yori.

"And risk getting killed I don't know what you're thinking." said Aido waving his hands around in the air.

"Well we should, just to check on how things are going and who knows we even score a few level E heads on the way." Yuki said. It was sure by the way she talked now she had changed during the last few weeks.

"I'm in I need to see my cousin and see if these dragons are boys or girls." said Aido.

"So am I, I do need to keep my girl safe after all." zero said walking up to Yuki and kissed her on the check. "Besides I think the horses are getting sick of eating grass."

"So it's all settled we're going back to the Academy." Ichiru said.

"Let's get ready and then head off." Yuki said.

After packing their stuff they headed off on their horses back to the Academy. When they arrived the chairman was standing outside the gates it seemed he had been waiting for them for a while. Yuki and Yori gave him a brief hug then walked back to their horses and taking the reins.

"We have some things to show you. We found them in a forest but we need to go somewhere  
secret to show you but there are two things we can show you now if you like?" Yori said looking at Yuki. Both of the girls knew that he would freak out. Pulling out the tigers the chairman looked at them in surprise, he looked from the girls to the tiger cubs.

"I need to know did you send out the invite for a ball or did someone else other than Kaname?" asked Yuki.

"I sent you the invite some trouble has stirred in the academy after you left. Now I need you and Zero to patrol the academy or the ball it's self I also need Yori and Ichiru to patrol the campus of the night of the ball and Aido you need to be by your cousin's side he needs to tell you something important. I'll leave it to you five to find out what's going on." the chairman said then walked off.

"I think I know how it is." said Ichiru.

"So do I." said Yuki as she climbed back on her horse. "Yori take snowy and put her in my room I'll be back sometime soon or later." Yuki said then rode off into the distance.

"I'll go with her, things might get messy." said Zero.

"I'm coming too." Ichiru added in.

Yuki arrived at the old dormitories and climbed off her horse then walked up to the door. Opening the door Yuki walked through the hall way then ran up the stairs to the floor that held the wicked vampire. Opening a door Yuki sensed someone behind her so she turned around. She found Maria but she knew it was only a used body.

"So Shizuka have you thought of any way to get revenge on me yet considering I gave you scare with Artemis then stabbed you with a jaded blade but somehow your still alive, I wondered how that could have been then realised, I'm not the only one of my kind now am I." said Yuki. Yuki stepped back and took out Artemis just in case. "Your delink wit fiancé killed my parents then you kill my second family, you have a lot of guts showing your face around here and I think I know someone who would defiantly like to kill you." Yuki said.

"I know who you mean, your lover and best friend I presume. Or though I think he won't get through me, you see I have a salve and he's also your foster brother and I'm sure he won't let you pass me." Shizuka said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know but would he kill me maybe but I know if he did he won't be able to live with himself if he did." Yuki said

"What do you mean? I'm sure he'll be able to live with it, he told me all about the stuff you two did when you were younger."

"It's called lying Shizuka, a lot of people do that these days to survive this curl world we live in. but you never know if it's the truth when you take in a hunter who is trained to lie when they have to go undercover." Yuki said. "But in your case Ichiru didn't go undercover, he chose to go with you because he felt that he had no one until he met you, he even talked about you on our little runaway trip. Now you tell me why you want to really be here besides get revenge on me and Zero. What else do you plan to do here?" Yuki said.

"Tell her Shizuka maybe they want in as well." Ichiru said.

"Very well, I plan is to kill Kaname Kuran. I recently found out that he was the one that put my deceased lover on the execution list yet he wasn't a level E, I'm sorry that I murdered your parents but I know that won't help bring them back so if we kill that bastard I will let the three of you kill me." Shizuka said. "Just not in this body, it's my niece's body so I won't let you kill or hurt her body." with that Yuki walked off now having a new target and this target would not even be allowed to get out of sight because if he did he would have all the whole world of immortals after him. On the way to the moon dormitory Yuki had only one thing on her mind. Real revenge. She had never felt so much anger and pain sense the murder of both pair of parents.

* * *

**if you have any ideas for future chapters please pm me and i might add your idea for a special chapter or a normal chapter.**

**thanks for the reviews and i'll update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

**get ready for the big twists to begin lol**

* * *

Yuki walked through the moon dormitories to Kaname's room. When she came to his door she didn't know what she was going to say but what she was going to do was deal with him and no one could stop her. Walking down the hallway Akatsuki wondered why the princess was at his door.

"If you're after the Kaname you should go look in the class room." he said.

"Thanks Akatsuki." Yuki replied and ran off. As Yuki ran towards the class room she ran through the hallways of the campus taking all the shortcuts she knew. Arriving at the class room Yuki straightened her posture and opened the door.

"Well hello Miss Cross would you need anybody this evening?" asked the teacher.

"Yes, the chairman would like to talk to Kaname-san." Yuki said.

"Why of course." lucky the teacher and hopefully the night class brought the lie. Walking out with her brother, Yuki kept thinking of the betrayal of her brother. Walking along a path that leads to beautiful swan fountain they stopped. Yuki sat on the edge of the fountain.

"So why did you do it? Why did you plan the act on my other family, you knew I was there and I was happy there but you had to ruin my happiness. Why?" Yuki said.

"What do you mean?" he asked keeping a calm tone.

"don't you play dumb with me, I'm not a little child anymore and I know you put Shizuka's deceased lover on the execution list so she would go rage on the family who took me in. you knew I was living with them and you knew I was happy and you just had to ruin it. You also knew that if someone killed Shizuka's lover she would kill them and what a surprise I found out that you were the one who planned the attack and I suppose you planned the attack on my birth parents, you better give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot." Yuki now had tears running down her cheeks, she was past keeping calm, and the pain she felt was horrifying she never thought that he would do something like this but then again it was Kaname. Kaname walked over to Yuki and sat down beside her and rapped an arm around her. "Don't touch me! I hate you!" she yelled.

"You don't understand they were going to kill you." he yelled.

"No they weren't they loved me as if I was their own." she yelled.

"Yuki are you okay?" Yuki turned around to see Aido looking at her with a worried expression on his face. Yuki walked away and left them to watch her disappear into the darkness.

#*#*

The next morning was the day of ball. Yuki woke to find herself cuddled up next to Zero, remembering that she fell asleep crying in his arms. They decided to tell the chairman about the dragons before the ball. Sitting up Yuki had a burning sensation in her throat, knowing what it was Yuki groaned and got up to find her tablets but the realised that they won't in there room but in the bathroom so she thought she may as well have a shower while she was in there. Walking to the door she heard someone walking down the hallway and their footsteps coming towards hers and Zero's room. She quickly walked over to Zero and woke him. They both couldn't sense anything; it wasn't a human, vampire or vampire hunter. What or who was it that was coming. Their footsteps are light as a feather, and by the way they walked they won't from around here. The footsteps stopped at their door and knock on it. Walking over the door Zero and Yuki stayed side by side, opening the door Yuki made sure that she was behind Zero not in front. The person that was standing at their door was unexpected for them yet they knew why the person was here.

"Who and what are you." Yuki asked even though she knew, she just wanted to know for sure.

"I'm the archangel Michael (A/N think of the guy who plays Michael in the movie Legion as this guy.) and I've come here for your help. You see there has been trouble in all the worlds lately and our target is attending this Academy and I know it is bad of me for going to you two, I hear that you and a few other people aren't very fond of this person."

"So why would an archangel get the help of two vampires?" asked Zero.

"How do we know you're not one of those shape shifter people?" Yuki asked.

"You don't know but what you do know is that there are a lot of people after your brother including humans such as yourself." He said, he mustn't have heard Zero or he didn't believe him. Yuki thought.

"You think I'm human, you are so wrong buddy. I'm a vampire in human form which means you may think I'm human but I'm not." Yuki said.

"My apologies princess I do not understand." The winged man replied.

"Long story now please tell us why you're here so then I can then see what I can do after all I have the vampires and vampire hunters on my side." Yuki said moving to Zero's side.

"Well my target is Kaname. he has been stirring up trouble through every world of immortals. Recently he helped a Nephilim get into hell and bring back with an army of fallen angels." (A/N if you're a hush, hush fan you would know that part.) Michael said

"What other trouble has caused been caused in the world of immortals." asked Yuki.

"apparently he's planning to kill every pureblood except one and that's you, it seems that he wants to be king of the world but there are two people standing in his way and that's you two." he said. "You both are the only vampires that can touch a metal called Artemis it's very rare, it was formed by the Greek goddess herself and her powers possess your weapons."

"So you mean to tell us that we have to kill him. That's one of the things that on the top of my list to do. No offence Yuki but I never liked that bastard." Zero said.

"Non-taken I never liked him he's a fake he isn't really my brother anyways and you should know that." Yuki replied smoothly.

The two let the arch angel into their room and talked about their part of the bargain besides getting the pleasure of killing that worthless vampire. After they came to an agreement the arch angel flew out the window and disappeared into the clouds. Turning around Yuki grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom so she could have her shower and take some blood tablets before she died of thirst. After she had her shower Yuki went down to the kitchen and only to be greeted by her infamous brother.

"I see you slept well sister." he said looking at a mark on her neck.

"Yea I did actually I woke up this morning with a pleasant dream." she said.

"So those loves bite on your neck, would that be from Kiryu?" he looked at her.

"And if I said yes you would ask when it happen and I would say not last night if that's what you're wondering." Yuki said as she put the kettle on and grabbed two cups.

"You know what I'm doing right?" he asked.

"Trying to destroy the immortal world I know and don't ask me to help you because I won't. First I hear your meddling with the angel race now you want to kill all purebloods except for Me." she said.

"Kuran would you happen to be causing any trouble with the werewolves by any chance because I owe them a debt. and if I were to kill you I would make it as quick and painful that I can." Zero said walking down the stairs and into the hallway that lead to the kitchen.

"Kiryu I hope you slept well." Kaname said giving Zero a death glare.

"I don't think you should be the one giving the death glares. I think we should be doing that to you." Zero said.

"You and my sister are in a relationship and no one knows wow and you both managed to hide it until now that's new for the both of you."

"Actual people do know they just didn't tell you. Oh and I heard that Ruka's pregnant with Akatsuki's child and you want her to leave the academy immediately, let her and Akatsuki stay for the ball." she said.

"Fine but after that they're leaving." he said and left with face that told everyone to think twice before crossing his path.

Zero and Yuki had their breakfast and headed to town to get Yuki a nice dress for the ball. While in the formal dress shop they couldn't find anything looking around they pick out the dresses that would look nice on Yuki that were in her size. Walking over to the change room Yuki looked at a rack that had dresses on them, she walked over and saw three dresses that looked really nice. She took them off the rack as well. Yuki stood in the changing room wondering what type of dress she would try on. So she tried the frilly dress on first but that didn't look too good so she stepped out of the changing room to show Zero but he just shook his head. After trying on the other dresses she was left with the three dresses she found. Picking out the black one that went down to the tips of her toes, it was her style indeed, gothic. It fitted her nature as well. Dark and mysterious. It had cloves and ankle boots for accessories. The dress was sleeveless and skin tight until it got to her waist. The bottom was a tiny bit frilly where it over lapped, the dress was easy to walk in and possibly run in. stepping out to show Zero, Zero's mouth dropped when he saw her as he looked at her up and down, taking that as a sign the he liked it she twirled around and the frill of the fabric lifted in the air in a swirl. The fabric lifted to her knees and fell back to her ankles as if they never left. Yuki went back into the changing room and changed back into her normal clothes. With the other two on a hook on the door Yuki thought that it would be a good present for Ruka and Yori to have dresses for the ball.

#*#*

At the Academy Zero went with Yuki to the moon dormitory to find Ruka if she hadn't left yet arriving at Ruka's door step Yuki knocked on the door and waited. When she heard Ruka's footsteps coming from inside the room. Opening the door Ruka had a bit of a surprised look on her face when she saw the two.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked still shocked about them being on her door step.

"I have a present for you, may I come in." Yuki asked showing her the box.

"What? But we're not even friends." She said.

"Don't worry. I think when you see what I got you we will be after." Yuki said as Ruka let them in. "have a look you'll like it. You get to stay after the ball and then I'll take you somewhere you can live for a while."

"Thanks Yuki but what about Kaname, does he know where this place is?" she asked.

"No he doesn't only a few people and they're the ones I trust." Yuki said placing the box on the bed. Ruka walked over to the bed and sat down beside the box that had a baby pink ribbon that was tied into a bow. Opening the box Ruka got bit of a shock when she saw a baby pinky-white coloured dress. "Go try it on but I think we would need Akatsuki to see how you look."

"I want to surprise him. I'll be back." When Ruka returned she turned around and faced them again it was the same as Yuki's.

"I got three of them that one, a black one and a red one." Yuki said.

"How can I ever repay you?" she said looking at herself in the mirror.

"You can have fun tonight okay and after I will take you to a warehouse that I have and don't worry its child safe if you keep it on one side of the place." She said.

"Thank you." Ruka ran up and hugged Yuki, Yuki returned the hug. Yuki knew that tonight she was going to have some fun hanging with her friends and her boyfriend.

* * *

**if you have any ideas for future chapters please pm me and i might add your idea for a special chapter or a normal chapter.**

**thanks for the reviews and i'll update soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

**get ready for the big twists to begin lol**

* * *

Waiting for Zero to come back from talking with the chairman, Yuki laid on her bed thinking about all the good times she had with Kaname. She always thought he was hiding something from her but now she knows she wish she didn't know him and wants to kill him in the most slowest and most painful way possible. Walking throw the door, Zero saw Yuki laying on their bed in a deep thought, taking off his jacket and then his shoes and socks, Zero then climbed on to the bed and cuddled up to Yuki he then started to lick her neck.

"Zero if you're hungry, drink already." Yuki said softly.

"I want to know what you're thinking so I can take your mind off It." he said.

"You most likely know what I'm thinking so why ask." Yuki said looking at the ceiling.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Zero said hoping it would be a yes.

"Um I don't know what do you think hunter boy?" Yuki kissed Zero on the lips and he responded immediately. Zero moved so that he was on top of her. As their hands roamed each other's body they didn't sense anyone at the door that 'was' closed.

"Do mind sleeping with my sister when I'm dead so that I won't have to sense you all over each other." Kaname said leaning against the door frame. Yuki and Zero pulled apart slightly.

"That can be arranged, I mean you did fuck up our lives and we would both love to kill you right here now." Zero said looking Yuki in the eyes. Yuki

Reached into one of Zero's pockets and grabbed his gun and pointed it at Kaname who just stood there as if he was waiting. "You better leave or I will shoot you and then I'll be in deep shit but then again I won't be, because I'll be queen and I'll have you to thank me." Yuki said.

"I only came here to tell you that the council wants to see the both of you." he said then walked off.

"Let's go later." Zero said as he dipped his head into her neck and started to kiss it, as Zero kissed Yuki on the neck she started to giggle and with a flick of the wist the door closed and locked.

It was night time and Zero and Yuki had just finished there dinner and were about to get ready for the ball. Walking up the stairs to her room Yuki felt her stomach churn, letting it off as if were nothing Yuki went to her room and got her dress and went to old dorm to meet Ruka and Yori. While waiting for Ruka to arrive Yuki and Yori were talking about their usual topic, boys. Talking about the pranks they played on the chairman when they were younger.

"So Yori who are you going to the ball with I mean look at you, you have two guys after you." Yuki said.

"Um both Ichiru and Aido." she said.

"Do they know or is it one of those go from one guy to the other." Yuki looked at Yori with a smirk.

"They know but they told me to decide on whom I'm going to date tonight and I haven't gone on any dates yet with them." Yori said as she stroked her tiger.

"Hey sorry I was late I had to try and get past Aido. He is really annoying when you live in the same room as his cousin." Ruka said. "I mean he's always there, I know that he's just being there for me and Akatsuki but,"

"We know remember we ran away with him and the twins." Yuki said.

As the girls got ready they chatted and giggled like all good friends do but something was off not with hanging them but the night itself seemed to be off as if something were to happen. Waiting for the boys to pick them up they decided to talk about the baby and what names to call when it was born. As they chatted they got interrupted by a knock at the door, Yuki walked over and opened it to reveal the chairman and some other person.

"Hello father what can I do for you?" she asked.

"This man says he's from the vampire council and wants a word with you and Zero." He replied.

"Well Zero should be here soon do you mind waiting a little?" Yuki said looking at the man.

"Very well, I'll wait here." He said. as the chairman left and walked down the hallway Yuki turned around to face the man knowing who it was she pulled him down to the end of the hall way.

"What the hell Michael?" she said.

"What I was just coming to check up on things."

"Check up on things my ass. What are you really doing here?" she asked.

"I need your help."

"With what? As you can see I have my own mission to worry about and my friend who is nine weeks pregnant." Yuki glared at the archangel.

"What do you mean nine weeks she's only been pregnant for nine days." He said

"She a vampire nine days is nine weeks anyway why am I telling you this. I need to go I have a ball to watch over and a triple date, so I was you I would not get on my bad side and ruin your night."

"it's about your uncle, he's soon going to get his body and be awaken and the thing I need your help with is that you be careful he'll be more powerful when he's awaken, even more powerful when he attack your family." He said looking at her.

"How nice but I don't really need protecting right now so if you don't mind I'm going to find Zero." She said and walked off.

#*#*

At the ball Yuki never went onto the dance floor where everyone danced to their own rhythm, she just stayed there. Thinking about how what Michael said before about her uncle she didn't notice Zero walking up to her. Looking at the ground she saw a pair of feet come into her vision, looking up she saw Zero shaking his head at her. Looking at Zero she noticed something moving around in his suit.

"Hey I couldn't leave him in our room alone now could I." he said as he tagged on her hand towards the dance floor.

"I brought snowy with me and she's being a good girl but when Kaname comes near me she digs her claws into me." Yuki smiled while she followed Zero to the dance floor and started dancing with him. Hearing all the murmers of the other students which will most likely end up becoming romurs of them both going out, and she shrugged it off because most of them would be true because they are going out and no one will tear them apart.

"Come on we need to find my brother so we can sort this thing out about Kaname." He said.

"Wait. I need to tell you something. Michael came here today. He said something about my uncle."

"Tell me later, okay. Hey that DJ is playing crappy music do you think you could go up there and sing." Zero asked.

"If you come up and play the guitar I will." Yuki said with a smile when Zero kissed her on the lips.

"That sounds like a sweet deal. we should really find the other's first." Yuki nodded as he grabbed her hand lead her outside.

* * *

**if you have any ideas for future chapters please pm me and i might add your idea for a special chapter or a normal chapter.**

**thanks for the reviews and i'll update soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**i do not own any of the characaters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

**get ready for the big twists to begin lol**

**sorry for the late update**

* * *

Walking over to one of the balconies, Zero and Yuki waited for the others to arrive so they can escort Ruka and Akatsuki to the ware house. While waiting for them Yuki noticed Michael walking towards them. He was coming to them for business, not other things like he normally did. Yuki turned to Zero who was already looking at her throw his bangs.

"I presumed that you two would be here, have you sorted things out with Kaname yet?" he asked.

"No we haven't, we're waiting for Ruka and Akatsuki and for your info we have to escort them because we have the chance of them being attacked by level E's and Kaname going after them. I can't risk that and you know that." Yuki said.

"I know but you must get over to the old dormitories he's over there waiting for Shizuka Hio." after hearing that Yuki jumped over the railing and ran off into the distance.

"If she gets killed or hurt by any of them I'll hold you responsible for it and tear out your wings and yes I can see them we both can." Zero said then jumping over the railing and landing flat on his feet then ran after Yuki."

At the old dormitory Yuki made it to the dorm where Shizuka was staying with a Zero by her side. In the room Shizuka laid on a couch in her real body. Looking at her with hatred both Zero and Yuki never left each other's side and never let their eyes trail anywhere else.

"You two are both scary with all that hate in your eyes." Shizuka said.

"Shizuka enough they've been through enough torture already." Ichiru said.

"Well then Ichiru you may as well step back and leave us." Shizuka said.

"You know I won't do that."

"Ichiru stay back." Yuki said.

"No you stand back Yuki she's really after you and I won't let her take my sister away from me." Ichiru said.

"I think you should be here for this Yuki go and make sure the students stay away from this place." Zero agreed.

"No I'm going to be running around the school with a nut job after me so is you don't mind boys I'll see the both of you later." Yuki said then ran off with Shizuka hot on her trail.

Running through the school Yuki ran to the stables and quickly climbed onto her horse and rode it through the school. Yuki arrived at her house and she came to a window and placed Snowy on the table that sat by the window ceil and closed the window then rode off again. Riding her house through the gates past Ruka and Akatsuki and said nothing to them. I think I might go out of town and tae her far away from here. Yuki thought as she travelled through the forest that was outside the academy to town making sure she took the back streets and into the forest that lead to the country side where Yuki would take Shizuka to a place that held a lot of memories both good and bad.

After two days of riding through the forest Yuki found herself at her old house and that's where she wanted it to be the final battle between her and Shizuka. Shizuka had taken so much from her life she didn't know where to start. Hoping off of her horse, Yuki walked around the back and her horse Blacky followed her aimlessly behind her. Around the other side of the house Yuki opened the door and stepped inside while her horse stayed at the door guarding it like a dog. Yuki never taught her that but she just let it pass. Walking through the house she walked up the stairs remembering that night when she stood at the top of the stairs in a long silk sleeved black dress and Zero's face. Walking to her old room she walked over to the bed and looked under the bed. Finding a duffel bag under the bed she pulled it out and unzipped it to find all the weapons her and Zero found in the Kuran Residents. Searching through the bag she found her sword that she hated but loved the most. Running down the stairs to find something that would sharpen the deadly blade she didn't see Zero waiting for her down the stairs.

"So you decide to bring her here and kill her without letting me have any fun?" Zero said startling Yuki.

"Zero what are you doing here?" she asked. "And I was going to rough her up a bit then drag her ass back to the academy so you could shoot her."

"Well that sounds like a plan but too bad she would be dead by the time you both returned." he said getting his gun out.

"She'll be here any minute so be prepared." Yuki said.

After hours of waiting Yuki decided to ring Ichiru and ask about it.

"Ichiru, where's Shizuka she hasn't arrived yet."

"s...s...she's dead Kaname killed her and now I want revenge he's going to blame it on the both of you so you better have a good reason and back up or runaway, as far as you can and never look back."

"Tried that but we just got called back. We'll just have to come up with a plan see you tomorrow we'll stay the night here and make sure the council will since that we were here training and hopefully we can get out of being charged of a murder that we didn't do. Ichiru be careful okay."

"I will be. See you soon."

After Yuki hung up she went back upstairs to her old bed room and grabbed the bag full of weapons. They had all been used except an old sword which Yuki never remembered grabbing. Calling out to Zero, she searched through the bag looking for any other old weapons that could come in handy. Hearing Zero walk up behind her, she turned around showed Zero the sword and noticed that at the end had enisled engraved in the bottom. C.K.

"Zero I think this was mum and dads sword, well one of them." Yuki said tracing the engravings.

"There's another one of here and it has your actual last name. Babe I think we need to ask the chairman and that brother of yours." Zero said. They both placed the weapons in the bag and wondered through the house. Looking through their parents room they searched high and low for anything that might help them figure out why those two swords had those names and how did they end up in the bag they never put them there. Looking throw a book shelf Zero found a few letters, grabbing them out he saw the letters were from Yuki's birth parents. "Yuki I think you should come have a look at these."

"What is it Zero?" Yuki asked. When she saw the letter's she saw what he wanted her to see she snatched them from him and ran down stairs to the kitchen table. Placing the letters on the table she opened up the on with the earliest date and read it.

Hi it's your long life friend Juri.

I have news for you. Since I haven't seen you in a while I've decided to try and meet up with your brother to enrol my son and daughter in the academy. When my daughter has been born I would like to arrange a meeting between our clans. I think that next year I will hopefully find someone that she can grow up with and teach her right from wrong. I know it's early for me to be saying so.

And yes I'm having another child she will be born a vampire but not an ordinary vampire child a rare one I think she might help save the world of the battle between humans and vampires, I know it sounds like my imagination but I have this feeling. After I married Haruka I fall pregnant with my son Kaname. At the age of 2 months my brother Rido came and killed my son's soul and replaced it with another, an assister that had been sleeping for thousands of years that shared the same name as my son, now he walks around the mansion like he's depressed. I hope to hear from you soon.

Juri

After reading the letter Yuki began to cry, with tears running down her face she eagerly grabbed another letter and opened it.

Two weeks ago I gave birth to my darling daughter Yuki; she is an advance pureblood vampire one of the rarest of her kind. I would like it if you can get toga to train Yuki when she is old enough. I wonder if we can meet up so our children can meet. Kaname seems happier and he says he wants to protect her with every ounce of his body which is so sweet. I hope to see you soon.

Juri

Zero walked up behind her and grabbed the letter from her hand and crouched down beside her and he put his arm around her waist and then read the note after reading it he knew that Yuki's birth family must of planned for them to meet at some stage and this is why his parents took in Yuki, but one question that stayed on his mind was how did their parents know each other?

Zero grabbed the letter that was in front of him and opened out the letter.

I need to ask you something no one who we have meet to in the last few weeks has the standards of Yuki's hand in marriage and I was wondering if you would let your son Zero would be betrothed to Yuki and live a happy life together in the future. I will understand if you say no but I was just wondering.

Juri

Looking wide eyed Zero couldn't believe what he just read he couldn't get his head around it, it was unexplainable, and they really need to speak to the chairman. Seeing Yuki read the letter that had was sent some time after she went wide eyed at it. She looked at Zero and without saying anything she kissed him on the lips. They were met to be together and they never knew and her birth parent were hunters as well ( by the looks of it. ).

* * *

**if you have any ideas for future chapters please pm me and i might add your idea for a special chapter or a normal chapter.**

**thanks for the reviews and i'll update soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**i do not own any of the characters of vampire knight. **

**this is my first fic ever pleases be kind with your reviews and don't be afraid to give me a few pointers**

**my laptop craped itself a few weeks and I just got a neww and got the stuff from the hard drive from the other one to my new so sorry for the late update**

**it's a short chapter I know i'll try and make the next chapter longer.**

* * *

On their horses Zero and Yuki arrived at the academy but to be only greeted by council men from the vampire society. Staying on their horses they walked up to them. Seeing each of them was actually relief to Yuki because she knew one of the council men, let's just say she saved his life a few times. Looking at him now she knew he wasn't here to say thanks.

"May I help you councilmen I mean you are here after me and my boyfriend after all?" Yuki said with a fake smile.

"Sorry Lady Yuki but we're placing you under arrest for the murder of Shizuka Hoi and you also Kiryu-sama." the man who came up and said it was the one Yuki had saved a couple of times. His name was Yoku; he had shoulder length ash blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a tailed suit.

"We understand but just so you know we didn't do it we went back to a place that's sacred to us that night, we even have an alibi he rang us from the place. We can take you to the place if you want?"

"We don't need any alibies; we are placing the both of you under arrest. Anything you say or do will be used against you in court or execution." they said as they started to surround the two.

"You are not placing us under arrest and that's an order from your future queen and king." Yuki yelled when she grabbed out Artemis.

"Future queen and king don't make us laugh. You are nothing then a mare human you can never be our queen, and king, your nothing but an ex human." the leader.

"Really," Yuki said, she had a look of mischief in her eyes and a smirk to match. "Is that what you think? A mare human could never do the things I can do, they don't have any powers like I do, they only wish to by me just like most vampires. Fore I am the vampire in human form so if you really want go up against me be my guest and I'll just kick your ass or kill you." her eyes went red as she held Artemis at full length and extended into a scythe. They all laughed at her walked up to her but what they didn't see coming was her teleporting behind them and attacking.

"So if you are who you say you are then that gives us more of a reason to kill you." one of the councilmen.

"Have fun trying to kill her; you will never be able to. She's under an angel's protection, my protection and let's say the entire hunter's." said Zero looking at them. "And let me tell you we've all spared with her and she's really hard to defeat. And when I say hard I mean extremely hard so have fun." they all looked at Zero then me.

"If that's true then why not killing us here and now?" they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I don't feel like killing anybody, I'm just showing mercy to those who wish to not to fight me." Yuki turned around and started walking towards the gates of the academy.

"No vampire should show mercy to their opponent." said one of the councilmen as he charged at Yuki, Yuki pulled out Artemis and she extended to full length then folded into a scythe. Yuki turned in good timing for the scythe to cut through the vampire's stomach and out the other side. With blood splattering all over the ground in front of the councilman, he looked from his stomach to the ground in front of him then back to his stomach then to his comrades then turned to dust.

"I think I have jumped to the top of the wanted list but so you know I will run and run if you try to kill me I will kill you off one by one until you're all gone."

"Is that a threat?" Asked one of the councilmen.

"Put it anyway you want but I guaranty I will kill all of you if you try to kill me." Yuki then ran jumped onto her horse and ran into the academy. Stoping at their home, Yuki ran inside the house and grabbed snowy and midnight.

"Chairman! Father where are you?" Yuki ran through the house but no one was there. Yuki then ran to his room and grabbed her mum's necklace. And ran out to the door, I looked around to see if I could find the chairman but I couldn't but I smelt blood coming from the schools forest. I ran towards the smell and found Ruka lying on the ground and unconscious. Immediately Yuki looked around for Akatsuki but he wasn't around, Yuki looked all over for where she was bleeding and checked for a pulse. There was a pulse and gash along her stomach, Yuki checked the wound and it seemed to be where the baby was. Where's the baby? Thought Yuki.

* * *

**if you have any ideas for future chapters please pm me and i might add your idea for a special chapter or a normal chapter.**

**thanks for the reviews and I'll try and update soon.**

**I've also been writing other fanfic that I will post soon.**


End file.
